


Reunited

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Byakuya finally returns from Towa City and Makoto can't wait to see his boyfriend again.





	Reunited

Makoto nervously paced the empty branch office; the rescue helicopter should be back from Towa City by now. Yet nobody had arrived and the suspense was slowly killing him. The anxiety in his stomach was crippling and he felt like he might be violently sick. Byakuya was supposed to be returning to him today. 

That’s what had kept him going these past months, the thought of seeing him again. When he found out Byakuya had been captured he almost died himself there on the spot. He hadn’t wanted him to go at all, selfishly he wanted Byakuya to stay by his side. But Byakuya Togami was a force to be reckoned with, he was strong, smart and ruthless. Also devastatingly beautiful but Makoto supposed that wasn’t the reason he had been sent on the mission. He had been chosen because he was exceptional at any challenge that befell him, and asking him to not go would have been asking him to be someone he wasn’t. Makoto had accepted the painful reality of his partner going on a dangerous mission; he had to keep hope Byakuya would be safe and return home soon. However the long drawn out weeks without contact, knowing Byakuya was imprisoned somewhere far away where he couldn’t reach him. It destroyed Makoto’s hope and tore apart his soul. So finally receiving the call that he was alive and coming home, had reduced him to tears much later when he was alone and could let them fall freely. The Ultimate Hope must always keep his optimistic face to the world, despite the hours he had spent in the dead of night crying and fearing he would never see the love of his life again. In spite of what everyone expected of him, he knew that if Byakuya died he surely would too. His heart and his hope would be gone, lost to the void and his soul would follow soon after.   
Byakuya Togami was his hope, his reason to fight. To know he should be here at any moment was eating him up inside, where was everyone? Why hadn’t he heard any news yet? 

Suddenly as though to answer the thoughts the door swung open, and a group of future foundation employees from the rescue mission entered bringing a triumphant energy with them. Makoto’s heart leaped, relief finally rushed through him and he couldn’t help the huge smile that spread over his face even if he wanted to.

“Hey Makoto” One of the guys shouted cheerfully “Everything went according to plan. We’ve all been debriefed and cleared, so I think we should all celebrate todays success what do you say?” Makoto’s eyes scanned the group for a tall blonde figure and suddenly his heart plummeted into the bottom of his stomach, waves of anxiety crashed through his body and cold fear spread through his soul. He wasn’t there.

“Wait! Where is Byakuya?” Makoto’s voice came out broken and fearful, his green eyes wide and suddenly terrified.

“Oh when we got off the helicopter they took him to get cleared by the Doctor, he was captive a long time they needed to make sure he was okay. He should be out soon though” One of the guys smiled reassuringly at Makoto who seemed frozen in place. 

Makoto’s eyes were darting around the room, anxiety in his every movement as he shifted his weight onto his other leg and fiddled with the cuff of his blazer. His fingers found a leather strap around his wrist and rubbed his thumb forcefully on the metal disc in the center, trying to anchor himself in reality before the fear swallowed him whole.

Before anybody else could move to reassure him the door swung open once more. The man stood in the doorway walked with purpose as he strode into the room, his blue eyes cracking with electricity. He definitely looked worse for wear. Deep dark shadows under his eyes, his blonde hair in disarray and his blazer and tie had been discarded leaving him only a messily untucked white shirt and black slacks. The image was practically unrecognizable from the smartly dressed and icily composed man who usually commanded them. But he was still unmistakably Byakuya Togami.

“Byakuya!” Makoto’s yell startled everyone in the room as he bolted past them, and threw himself into the arms of the taller man. Byakuya’s ice blue eyes had widened at the sight of Makoto and the hint of a smile had appeared on his lips before becoming obscured by the shorter boy in his arms.

Makoto’s arms wrapped around Byakuya tightly, he held onto him as though afraid he might vanish again if he let go. Byakuya held Makoto to him with one arm wrapped protectively around his waist, his other hand brushed through Makoto’s messy brown hair gently as he murmured sweet words into his ear. 

“I’m home now, everything is okay Makoto I’m safe and I’m back with you”  
Makoto’s voice was choked up as he sobbed into the blonde’s shirt overcome with emotion.

“I was so scared I would never see you again, I missed you so much”

“I missed you too” Byakuya’s finger and thumb brushed the bottom of Makoto’s jaw, tilting his face up to meet his gaze. His blue eyes burned brightly with emotion as he looked deeply into the shorter boys teary green eyes. “I thought of you every day, you are what kept me going. I promise you I will never be away from you again Makoto” 

It was as though everyone were no longer in the room. They were uncaring of shocked stares and hushed whispers, because nothing else existed to them. Their foreheads moved to rest against each other. Staring intently, their eyes sharing words of promise and unspoken feelings that needed to be expressed. Byakuya’s fingers trailed up to caress Makoto’s cheek and then cupped his face with his palm. One of Makoto’s hands ventured upwards along the heir’s neck as Byakuya spoke, his voice low and full of adoration.

“I love you so fucking much” 

And then they were kissing; Makoto’s fingers tangled in golden strands and Byakuya caressed his face lovingly. Their kissing was urgent and needy, holding onto each other for dear life as they tried to soak up as much of the other as possible. When they gently they broke apart, Byakuya smiled down at Makoto as he brushed the tears away from his cheeks. Their other hands found each other, fingers threaded together and Makoto had never felt so relieved and overjoyed in his life. Byakuya was exhausted, but he was beautiful and fierce and he was home.

Everyone in the room was staring; even those who knew about their relationship had never seen such a brazen show of affection from them, especially not from Byakuya Togami of all people. The man was practically an iceberg, Unyielding and so, so cold. However they had just witnessed him melt in front of their eyes and nobody would contain their shock and excited whispers filled the room.

“That will be all” Byakuya’s voice cut through the room sharply “you are all dismissed”

Byakuya Togami didn’t care what anybody thought of him, uncaring of the idle chatter he took hold of Makoto’s hand and led him from the room. The two almost ran together down the halls, wanting to reach the inner sanctum of their room where they could be together in peace. Makoto giggled feeling so light and free to have Byakuya back with him. Everything was going to be okay, life was perfect again. Byakuya was smiling as they reached their room in the employee wing. Makoto fumbled for the keys and finally swung the door open and for the first time in months they were together in their bedroom. He locked the door behind them determined not to be disturbed. He had waited so long for this moment, nothing would spoil it.

“Oh! I should probably tell Kyoko your back safe!” Makoto realized that she had been almost as worried about Byakuya’s safety and would appreciate knowing what had happened today.

“I don’t want to think about her right now, I want to think about you” Byakuya’s voice was low and husky, his eyes half closed and he leaned forward to close the gap between them. Makoto’s lips were soft and compliant under his; he ran his tongue over Makoto’s bottom lip swallowing the gasp his lover made from the contact. Opening his mouth their tongues finally met as he ran his hands through tangles of chocolate hair, drinking in every sound Makoto made, every movement he made against him. He has missed this so much; nothing on earth compared to being with the person who knew you inside out, nothing could come close to the feeling of his Makoto. Nothing would ever feel as good as these moments, they knew each other in ways no one else did or ever could and he had come so close to loosing it. 

Makoto broke away first, his breathing heavy and labored.

‘I…’ he gasped ‘I was so scared of loosing you Byakuya, I... I couldn’t live without you” Their lips reconnected again, this time hard; Makoto was kissing him like his life depended on it, his hands tightly gripping his shirt collar. 

“You wont, I promise you” Byakuya moved away and murmured against his neck “I’m not leaving you again, from now on we go together or not at all. I wont put you through this again”

“Yeah” Makoto breathed out heavily “together… whether the higher ups like it or not” He almost laughed, despite everything Byakuya had been through, he put Makoto’s own pain first. He had changed so much since Hopes Peak, not at all selfish or cold like people imagined. He was just driven and yes a little rough round the edges, he didn’t suffer fools gladly and definitely didn’t mind telling people what he thought regardless of their feelings. But he saved people; he worked tirelessly for the goal of hope. Even now he thought only of Makoto and how he had suffered back home, not of his own suffering while imprisoned.

Byakuya snorted breaking Makoto’s trail of thought.

“As if I’ve ever cared if people liked me or not. They need us so don’t worry, I’ll make it happen”

“Oh I know you will” Makoto sighed contentedly as the kisses trailed up to his earlobe “I’d never want to go against you, you are the fiercest person I’ve ever met” Byakuya pulled away to lock eyes with him.

“Even more so when it’s about the person I love” 

Makoto’s heart jumped in his chest, he couldn’t be more content and filled with happiness at that moment. Everything was okay; Byakuya was back safe with him. He was being held in the arms of the man he loved, who was expressing how much he loved him, and it occurred to Makoto suddenly that he hadn’t even told Byakuya the same yet.

“I love you” Makoto clutched at golden hair with fervor “I love you so damn much, you are my hope!”

Byakuya just smiled wide and true, no matter how much time passed Makoto would never get over that smile. The stoic boy had never smiled, never expressed any kind of positive emotions until the two of them had fallen in love. That smile was everything to Makoto, he was the only one that got to see that truth, that Byakuya was kind, and he had a heart, that he was full of love. He loved him.

Byakuya’s response was to pull Makoto back into a deep kiss, cradling his face gently. The two of them devoured each other, tongues hot and wet and urgent. Fingers clutching hair and jacket lapels, Bodies pushed together as close as possible as they chased the feeling of togetherness they had been missing for so long. Makoto finally broke away to press lips against the soft skin of his boyfriend’s collarbone, on tiptoes he traced his way along slender neck and up to delicate ear. Whispers between kisses of “I love you”   
The taller boy all but whimpered at the touch, fumbling clumsily with Makoto’s blazer buttons.   
Makoto hated the thought of Byakuya being held hostage, he detested even thinking of his boyfriend locked away alone. Seeing him return, a little dirtied, definitely thinner and lacking his usual polished icy persona. He was still so beautiful it was unreal. His blonde hair was a little longer, framing his handsome face with high cheekbones and full lips. Those intense blue eyes shone bright with passion. His hands were calloused from being wrapped constantly around hacking guns, his long deft fingers previously had only done the most elegant of tasks, they had written in his neat calligraphy or played piano beautifully. Nowadays they destroyed Monokuma units, they fought for peoples freedom. These hands had saved his sisters life.

Makoto lifted the hands up to his lips and kissed every bump, every callous and perfect imperfection that showed his boyfriend was a hero.   
The leather strap on his right wrist caught Makoto’s attention, the light bouncing off the metal rivet in the middle. He smiled and traced the wristband with his fingers looking back up at Byakuya happily.

“You’re still wearing it”

Byakuya’s face tinged slightly pink but he answered without pause “Of course I am, I told you I wouldn’t take it off ever” 

Not that he thought he ever would, but it bought Makoto so much happiness so see it still wrapped tightly around his lovers wrist. Makoto’s fingers traced the metal circle in the center of Byakuya’s wristband, the letters MN shone back under the light. This was their show of solidarity; of course they were usually hidden beneath uniform sleeves. However on the occasions they were on display it showed to anyone watching that they were connected, a unit, and two parts of one whole. 

It still shocked Makoto to this day that somebody as extraordinary and beautiful as Byakuya loved him, he has been the epitome of ordinary at Hopes Peak. Just a normal boy, no match for an Ultimate let alone a Togami. However Byakuya had never seemed to see it that way. 

Makoto held his hand up to his partner, palms flat facing together and the wristband on his own wrist resting against Byakuya’s. Makoto wondered how the inscription on his band was even still visible. He had rubbed the metal anxiously every day that they had been apart. It has become like his own touchstone, a talisman that proved Byakuya existed. Every time he found himself sick with worry, his fingers had subconsciously found the wristband and rubbed at the metal inscription until he calmed down. Even still the letters BT were legible, it had endured and so had they.

“I wont either” Makoto promised nuzzling into Byakuya’s neck.

“Hmmm” Byakuya just murmured softly in response taking the opportunity to finally push Makoto’s blazer off his shoulders and snuggle him closer. “I really missed you, I just want to feel you again”

They moved together once more, this time kissing softly and slowly. They had waited so long for this, there was no point in rushing now. Makoto stepped back leading them towards the bed, never breaking their kisses as they sank down onto the sheets. Pushing the heirs chest gently he guided him down until he was lying flat, sinking into the pillows with Makoto on top of him. 

Makoto broke away then, looking down at his boyfriend and smiling, Byakuya looked so beautiful beneath him. All flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes. He sat back onto his lovers lap, reaching up to his own neck he made short work of his tie and tossed it aside. His hands came down to rest at the few buttons of Byakuya’s shirt still done up and started to slowly undo them one at a time.   
Byakuya never one to be outdone bought his own hands to Makoto’s shirt and worked the buttons open, pushing the garment open to expose the soft pale skin underneath. Breathing heavily Makoto leaned back down; their exposed skin meeting sent a deep shiver throughout his whole body. It was so warm and familiar, where their naked skin touched fire shot through Makoto’s veins flooding him with warmth. He had forgotten how good this could feel; he needed more, more warmth, more contact, more Byakuya. 

He groaned involuntarily at the feeling, Byakuya caught his lips once more and kissed him with fervor. Swallowing his gasps and eliciting further groans from him with the maddening way his tongue moved inside his mouth. The fire under his skin was burning with intensity and he had never wanted anything as much in his life.

He felt his shirt being pushed off and moved his arms to help throw the offending garment from his body. He has used to be so self-conscious; he knew he was short, plain and nothing to exactly write home about physically, however the way Byakuya had lavished him with love and adoration had moved him to care very little anymore. Anything to feel the warmth of Byakuya’s skin against his own. The blonde’s hand caressed a bare shoulder, skimming down the plane of his back and coming to rest on a narrow hip.

“You’re so perfect, so beautiful” Byakuya panted breathlessly, his eyes glazed and his skin flushed pink from the adoring words rolling off his tongue.

“I’m just perfect for you because you’re my soulmate”

“Soul...mate?” the world came uneasy from Byakuya’s mouth, tripping over the syllables with confusion as though he has never spoken the word before. His eyes shone with the realization “Makoto you are my soulmate, I get it now” Byakuya whispered, a knowing smile grew across his face. His eyes sparkled with the excitement and victory of someone who had finally cracked a complex puzzle. “I finally understand”

And all of a sudden Byakuya was kissing him again deeply and his mind ceased to think any longer. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips, his body. The way he moved, the heat of his skin, the feeling of his heart beating so fast against his skin. His belt was being removed and Byakuya’s slacks were suddenly thrown to the floor, when had that happened? His fingers were buried in Byakuya’s hair and his boyfriends tongue was warm and wet in his mouth and he had thought he might never see him again. But suddenly they were together and somehow naked, twisted up in soft silk sheets. 

Byakuya at some point had rolled on top of him, but he was so damn warm, he was so safe and familiar and beautiful and he was kissing him deeply and caressing his hair and it was all so perfect.

“Makoto” Byakuya pulled back suddenly, seemingly another important epiphany had drawn him back to his senses “what we said before about our bands” 

“Uh… yeah?” Makoto managed to stammer out in confusion, his mind still clouded with the heat of passion.

Byakuya propped his head up on his elbow next to Makoto’s face and stared fixatedly at him. Confusion and fear suddenly slammed through Makoto like a heavy impact. Byakuya had just told him how much he loved him but… His mouth flapped uselessly, his eyes wide and scared. Byakuya must have sensed the confusion and upset on his boyfriends face as he continued quickly.

“Well mine” He held his wrist up to show the band to Makoto, his own initials staring back at him “I might need to change it, your name I mean. I just don’t like that your name is just Naegi”

Makoto tilted his head in confusion; of all their time together Byakuya has never made any derogatory remarks or even mentioned not liking his surname. Sure he had called him common during the Hopes Peak years more times than he could count but he wasn’t sure that was the point he was trying to make here. He wasn’t sure what on earth was happening and opened his mouth to ask when Byakuya cut him off.

“I… I think it would be better if you changed it” 

Okay now Makoto was seriously confused. Byakuya was staring straight at him, his fingers twirling a tuft of Makoto’s hair. He looked so composed and… but wait. No. Now he looked closer Byakuya had faltered on his words, his face was flushed redder than usual. His fingers weren’t stroking his hair in the usual soothing fashion; they were twirling the same piece of hair repeatedly as though subconscious. The same way Makoto had done with his wristband. The fog lifted and Makoto suddenly cut through his confusion with the same logic he has used during the class trials. Byakuya was anxious. 

“I...” Byakuya started, his face going an even deeper shade of red, he breathed deeply for a second and abandoned Makoto’s hair, grabbing hold of his hand instead and gripping it tightly, he inhaled deeply and said “I’d like it if you changed it to Togami”

Makoto’s breath caught in his throat in shock, staring wide-eyed up at his boyfriend. He couldn’t make sense of what Byakuya was saying to him. Togami’s were perfect and even being born into the name wasn’t a guarantee of keeping it. Makoto adopting that name without cause would be a disgrace to everything his family had stood for. Why would Byakuya suggest such a strange thing?

“I know this isn’t exactly the perfect way to say this, there would probably be a better time and place. But after everything that’s happened I… I just feel now is the time I have to say it”

“What… What are you saying Byakuya?” 

Byakuya was blushing fiercely still, his hold on Makoto’s hand tight.

“I’m Saying… Makoto would you maybe want to… Makoto would you marry me?”

 

…

Makoto stood in his office, staring at the clear blue skies. For the longest time it felt like there would never be another sunny day. The world had been blanketed by the shadow of despair for so long. And yet the sun had still come out and shone brightly unaware of the carnage that had happened, it illuminated this new day. A day of hope.

A light tapping at the door broke him out of his thoughts as Kyoko stepped inside and smiled at him. “Are you ready headmaster? Everyone is waiting for you”

Makoto smiled at her trying to still the shaking of his hands “Almost, I just need a moment”

Kyoko nodded, they had been friends for so long. She could read him like a book even without her detective training. “I know what you need” She smiled coyly before turning and walking from the room.

Makoto sighed and turned back to the wide window examining the skyline, could he do this? Was he really capable of this task? Everyone thought he could and yet… 

“Makoto”

This time the voice calling his name made his lips curl into a smile, after a moment familiar arms slid around him and pulled him comfortingly into a warm embrace. Makoto sighed happily relaxing into the hug, blonde hair tickled his cheek as Byakuya rested his chin on Makoto’s shoulder staring out of the window with him.

“You can do this” Byakuya’s voice was low, soothing “this job belongs only to you, you earned it. This future was only possible because of you and I’ll be right here behind you to support you every step”

Makoto smiled wide, his doubts slowly being driven away and he turned his head to stare into bright blue eyes. “When did you get so good at this?”

Byakuya just laughed and smirked at him, his hands holding onto Makoto’s tightly. “I suppose being married to you has softened me somewhat”

They both laughed together embracing tighter and Makoto finally felt somewhat at peace again. “Shouldn’t you be at work? I know how hard you’ve worked to rebuild the Togami Corporation”

“You come first” Byakuya murmured, his answer was simple but Makoto knew it was the absolute truth. No matter what Byakuya has always put him first and warmth spread throughout him, fighting away all of his worries and filling him with calm.

“Okay, I’m ready”

Byakuya released him from the hug and Makoto turned to face him finally smiling with determination. Byakuya lifted his sleeve slightly to show the band around his wrist, the engraved letters MNT visible in the sunlight. Blushing slightly Makoto slid up his own sleeve showing the matching wristband hidden under his shirt. Byakuya smiled and rolled his sleeve back down.

“See I’m always there with you Makoto, even when I’m not” 

“I know, we made a promise and that wont change”

Makoto reached out with newfound confidence and took hold of his husband’s hand. The two walked from the headmaster’s office with purpose, ready to oversee the start of the new Hopes Peak and the hope of the future. As the door closed behind them Makoto turned to look at the ornate doors. Jin Kirigiri’s name has been removed from them although Makoto had insisted his name and picture to be hung proudly in the hallway. Nobody should ever forget Jin’s legacy and what he had done for them all, how hard he had tried to protect them.

The new bright shiny plaque on the door proudly proclaimed the office of Headmaster Makoto Naegi-Togami. 

“Will you walk with me?”

Byakuya smiled and squeezed his fingers “every step of the way”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that being the Ultimate Hope it wouldn't really be practical for Makoto to change his name but thought double barrelling it would be cute.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing so I hope it wasn't too clunky!


End file.
